heroes_villains_and_antiheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira (The Dark Crystal)
Kira 'is the deuteragonist of Jim Henson's 1982 dark fantasy adventure film ''The Dark Crystal. She is one of the two remaining members of the Gelflings and journeys with Jen to heal the Dark Crystal and end the reign of terror of the Skeksis. Kira was raised by the Podlings and has an affinity with the flora and fauna of Thra, with Fezzgig as her pet. Background Kira and Jen are the last surviving members of the Gelfling race. As a child, Kira was hidden by her mother from the Garthim who attacked their village. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Wings and Flight (limited); ' Like other female Gelflings, Kira possess the ability to sprout her wings. which she usually uses to fly or slow down her falls when she jumps down from tall heights . *'''Dreamfasting Kira can share her memories and thoughts with another Gelfling and vice versa whenever gelflings are in physical contact with each other by touching hands. She and Jen had dreamfasted when they met for the first time. They learned about each other by sharing their visions and thoughts. ''The Dark Crystal'' After Jen's escape from Aughra's destroyed labratory, Kira and her Fezzgig come across him. Both are surprised to see each other, as both of them thought they were the last of their kind. As she moves to help him, Jen suddenly begins seeing the Gelfling girl's memory and learns that her name is Kira and about her past, and she in turn, learns Jen's. He is eventually freed when Kira converses with the Nebrie that lives in the swamp. Jen is at first terrified of her, but Kira assures her new friend that the Nabrie is actually quite friendly. Kira, along with Fezzgig, join Jen on his quest to heal the Dark Crystal. However, neither of them are aware of what they must do with the shard. Kira sees that she and Jen are being spied on via a crystal bat flying in the sky and she explains that the Skeksis can see what the crystal bats see. They enter Kira's village, the one Jen remembers froM Kira's memories. He meets Kira's foster mother and all her friends. However, they are suddenly attacked by the Garthim and only Jen and Kira are able to escape. Angered and blaming himself for the attack on Kira's village, he discards the shard. However, Kira assures Jen it is not his fault, as the Skeksis have always destroyed everything. The next morning, Kira and Jen discover the runes of the ancient homes that their ancestors came from and learn through the runes that the shard they have is a piece broken off from the dark crystal and that Jen has to use the shard to heal it. The duo are interrupted by an exiled Skeksis, who attempts to manipulate Jen and Kira. However, they are quick to escape and use walkers to get to the Crystal Palace. They narrowly escape the Garthim after their transportation is killed when Kira saw her entire village being taken captive. The duo sneak into the Dark Crystal palace, where they confront Skeksil again. As he grabs both Jen and Kira, Jen uses the Crystal shard to cut Skeksil's hand in an attempt to free Kira. Despite wounding him, SkekSil throws Jen across the room and he is suddenly crushed by a pile of rocks. Fezzgig goes to follow Kira and Skeksil, but she orders him to stay with Jen. Skeksil reveals that he took Kira hostage when he comes across twoo of the Skeksis. In the presence of the Emperor, SkekSil offers her up in return for his position as the Chamberlain. SkekUng orders SkekTek to take Kira and drain her of her essense for him to take and become yoounger. Her essence is nearly taken from her. However, being encouraged by Aughra (also imprisoned), she uses her animals and communicates with the creatures that are there. They are able to attack SkekTek and send him down the chamber shaft. Kira is warned by Aughra that the Great Conjunction is happening. She and Jen are reunited in the Crystal Chamber but at that moment, Fezzgig accidentally gave them away. Kira fell onto the lower level, taking the crystal shard that Jen dropped. The Skeksis tell Kira they will let her go if she gives them the shard taht will heal the Crystal. Despite Jen yelling to leave her alone if they take it, Kira refuses and tells her friend to heal the Dark Crystal. Throwing the shard, Kira is suddenly killed by skekUng's dagger. In a fit of rage, Jen plunged the crystal shard into where it broke off of. As the Dark castle collapses, Jen goes over to Kira, crying over her body. When the Skeksis and the Mystics are merged back into the urSkeks, they heal Kira. They tell the Gelflings that they are each other's halves now and he leaves them with the Dark Crystal now renewed as the Crystal of Truth.